wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marissa King
Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England, UK |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Huntingdon Gymnastics Club |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Adam Folwell, Aneta Desalermos |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = University of Florida}} Marissa King (b. April 20, 1991) is a British artistic gymnast who represented Great Britain at the 2008 Summer Olympics. She also represented Great Britain at the 2007 and 2009 World Championships. Marissa began gymnastics when she was 8 years old. After her elite career, she attended the University of Florida on a gymnastics scholarship. Career 2007 In April King competed at the European Championships in Amsterdam. She competed on vault, beam and floor and made the vault final, placing 6th in the final. In September, King competed with the British team at the World Championships in Stuttgart where she competed on both vault and floor. She did not make an individual event finals but the team advanced to the team final where they placed 7th, therefore qualifying an entire team to the Beijing Olympics in 2008. Later in the year, King went to Beijing for the Good Luck Beijing Olympic Test Event where she placed 8th in the all-around and won bronze on vault. 2008 In April King made the British team for the European Championships again. She competed on vault, beam and floor but did not advance to any finals, however she placed 6th with the British team. At the end of June, King competed at the British Championships. She placed 6th in the all-around and won a silver medal on vault. King was named to the British Olympic Team that would compete in Beijing. In Beijing, the British team placed 9th in qualifications, just missing out on the team final. King, who competed all four events in qualifications, did not advance to any finals. 2009 In July King competed in the British Championships where she was very successful. She medalled in four out of five events, including a gold on vault. King attended the World Championships in London in October where she competed vault and floor. She did not advance to any finals, but was a reserve for the vault event final. King began attending the University of Florida this year. 2010 After her freshman year in Florida, King competed in the British Championships in July where she won a silver medal on vault. King was originally named to the English team for the Commonwealth Games but was unable to compete due to a slight tear in her pectoral muscle. She later permanantly retired from elite competition. College In her freshman year at the University of Florida, her team advanced to the National Championships through the Salt Lake City Regional. The team qualified in 3rd, advancing to the Super Six Finals where they placed fifth. Individually, she advanced to the vault and floor finals where she placed fourth and fifth respectively. This year she was a four-time All-American (1st team vault and floor, 2nd team all-around and beam). During her sophomore year, her team advanced to the National Championships from the Denver Regional, however they just missed out on the Super Six having placed 7th in qualifications. Individually, she became the National Champion on vault and placed 9th in the floor final. She was a two-time All-American (1st team vault and floor). At the team banquet, she won the Outstanding Gymnast award. In her junior year, her team advanced to the National Championships from the Raleigh Regional. They placed 2nd in qualifications and advanced to the Super Six Finals where they again placed 2nd. Individually, she advanced to the vault final where she placed sixth. She became a first team All-American on vault. During her senior year, Florida won their first team National Championship. Individually, she advanced to the beam and floor final where she placed seventh and sixth respectively. She also shared the bronze medal in the all-around. She was a three-time 1st team All-American. At the team banquet, she shared the Oustanding Gymnast award. Following the season, King competed for Team World at the Pro Gymnastics Challenge. Following her senior year she became a student coach for 2014 season. Medal Count Floor Music 2007 - "2AM" by 2AM 2012 - "Vino Vino" by Ian Oliver Category:British gymnast Category:University of Florida Category:2008 Olympian Category:Former NCAA gymnast Category:Retired from elite Category:English gymnast